


Afterlife

by furby_cig



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furby_cig/pseuds/furby_cig
Summary: My piece for the Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021!! This was based off the prompt “a kiss on the back of the hand” ;/////; enjoy!
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alrambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrambles/gifts).




End file.
